One of the first tasks a user faces when they visit a new Web site is that they have to try and acclimate themselves with what is available in terms of content and how to navigate around to the various content. Many sites handle this type of navigation in different ways, e.g. by employing flash navigation, vertical navigation, horizontal navigation, top navigation, bottom navigation and the like. Thus, it can be difficult for a user to get his or her bearings particularly when faced with multiple disparate experiences across different Web sites.